kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Adoption Event
Wait for Simon's call Attend event at Brew Palms in Hollywood (Available in 23h 59m) |level = Level 7 |location = The Brew Palms, Hollywood |rewards = +48, +24 |previous = Pop-Up Shop Shift |following = Panino Kristmas Party!}}Following your shift at the pop-up store in Santa Monica to give back for the holidays, your publicist, Maria Holmes, has lined up another event. This time, it's an event to raise awareness for a local animal shelter, which is going to be held at The Brew Palms in Hollywood. You can wait 24 hours until Simon calls you about the event, or you can pay 48 k-stars to start immediately. Travel to Hollywood, swipe right until you find The Brew Palms, tap the gold glasses icon to enter the building, and talk to Ray Powers to begin the event. Once the event begins, your character will be holding a pet, while Cassio, who is also in attendance, will be holding a dog. Cassio explains that he was inspired to do his part when he learned you were helping the animal shelter. He talks a little bit about himself, and then advises you to help out at the event. When you help the first person there, she's happy to look at the pets, but she has heard a rumour that some of the pets are infected with rabies. After completing the event, tap the red exit icon to leave the restaurant. Outside, you'll receive a call from Maria. She's discovered that your Kristmas good deeds have been sabotaged by your Rival, who gave out misinformation about the pop-up shop and the pets. She offers you the choice: you can invite your Rival to an upcoming event to show forgiveness, or you can call the authorities. Both choices unlock the next goal, Panino Kristmas Party! The choice is ultimately up to you, but choosing to forgive your Rival for their wrongdoings does end up working out in your favour. Pet Outfits Starlet-petadoptionevent.png|Starlet Cassio-petadoptionevent.png|Cassio Available Actions Time Limit: 8 Hours Energy Needed: 77 Stars Needed: 91 ' 5-Star Reward': +600, +200 Dialogue At the event= '''2 I'm pretty great. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' Yes, you are stunningly beautiful, but so much more. You have one of the kindest hearts of anyone I know. You make me want to be a better bachelor. '''2 You are indeed. In fact, you never cease to amaze me. I do hope we can find our little friends homes. |Your Dialogue #3 = 1A Or a bachelor no more? 1B Someone has to. 2''' You should adopt one. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1A Ha, that topic is for another time. Tonight is about helping our little friends find a home. Shall we tend to the business at hand? 1B Ah, your wit is one of the many things I love about you. Well, tonight is about helping our little friends find a home. Shall we tend to the business at hand? 2''' I would consider it, if I didn't travel so much. Pets deserve to be loved and cared for. They give so much of themselves to us. |Your Dialogue #4 = '''1A & 1B Yes, of course. 2''' Agreed. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1A & 1B End of dialogue. 2''' Enough about me. Tonight is about helping our little friends find a home. Shall we tend to the business at hand? |Your Dialogue #5 = '''2 Yes, of course. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Aren't you gorgeous! |Your Dialogue #6 = Thank you. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Sorry, I was talking to the cat. You're, uh, very talented and successful. |Your Dialogue #7 = That's nice to hear. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = There are so many cute pets here. But I do have a very important question. |Your Dialogue #8 = Ask away. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Which one of these pets have rabies? |Your Dialogue #9 = Rabies? None of them. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Oh, I guess I got some bad information. Finding a pet here should be easy. Thanks! |Your Dialogue #10 = Glad I could help.}} |-| Feed= |-| Maria's Call= '''2 Invite Willow/Dirk to the event. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 1''' I suppose justice must be served. Are you available to attend that Panino event? '''2 Okay, I'll make it happen. Hopefully Willow/Dirk has feelings after all. |Your Dialogue #7 = 1''' Of course. '''2 Thanks, Maria. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 1''' Hopefully the authorities can retrieve those holiday items in time. Have fun. '''2 End of dialogue. |Your Dialogue #8 = 1 Thanks, Maria.}} Category:Goals